This application is for continuation of a Training Program in the Molecular Biology of Cancer, which has been in operation for 19 years and is an integral component of the NCI-designated Cancer Research Center (P30 CA44579) at the University of Virginia Health Sciences Center. Training is conducted at the predoctoral level leading to the Ph.D. degree, as well as at the postdoctoral level, for those who already hold the Ph.D. or M.D. degree. Although the central theme of the program is the biology of cancer, emphasis is placed on in-depth training in relevant subdisciplines, including genetics, molecular and cellular biology, biochemistry, membrane structure and function, viral oncology, immunology, signal transduction, development and differentiation, and molecular mechanisms of drug action and toxicity. For pre-doctoral students, training is based on a Core Curriculum (including a course on the Molecular Basis of Cancer), which is augmented by specialized courses, seminars, symposia, journal clubs, teaching experiences, participation in national and state meetings, and completion of an independent research project. Postdoctoral training emphasizes laboratory research and participation in seminars, journal clubs, etc., and instruction of younger trainees. Ph.D. degrees can be obtained from any of the participating departments or degree-granting programs, including Microbiology, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, Physiology, Cell Biology and Anatomy, Biophysics, and Neuroscience. Research mentors are drawn from the faculty of these Departments and Programs, with emphasis on members of the Microbiology Department and other Departments who are involved in cancer-related research. Predoctoral candidates for the Ph.D. degree are selected from among students applying directly to the Microbiology Ph.D. program, from those applying for admission to interdisciplinary programs (such as Cell and Molecular Biology, Molecular Medicine, and Medical Scientist Training Programs), and from those who are receiving research training in the laboratories of the Training Faculty, regardless of department. Candidates are admitted on the basis of academic achievement, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, motivation, interest, and research experience. Based on an expanded faculty that will enhance the inter- disciplinary and cancer-related focus of the training program, support for 18 Ph.D. candidates and 5 postdoctoral trainees per year is requested. The facilities available for this training are state-of-the- art and are supported by a plethora of Core Laboratories. The goal of the Program is to prepare selected individuals for careers in teaching and basic research relevant to problems in cancer biology.